Blog użytkownika:Gezart/Władca Smoków
Krótkie Wprowadzenie Akcja toczy się po JWS 2, wszystko kręci się wokół Qymaen'a - Kim on jest? Dowiecie się czytając moje opko. Zapraszam do czytania, liczę że sie spodoba. 'Rozdział 1 -Marzenia są w zasięgu ręki, trzeba ją tylko wyciągnąć po nie' -Widziałaś gdzieś Qymaena? Ma 16 lat a nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu. ''- Zapytał Czkawka, który szukał swojego syna. Wódz Berk który sprawuje władzę na wyspie już od 20 lat, postarzał się trochę. Nie ma już grzywki zaczesanej na bok, tylko krótko ścięte włosy, jednak nadal ma jedynie delikatny zarost, który goli od czasu do czasu po to, by znów poczuć "młodzieńcze lata". Ma on kilka małych zmarszczek na twarzy, jednak nie wygląda na to, by miał 40 lat. '' -Gdybyś się bardziej interesował dzieckiem, wiedziałbyś że niedawno wrócił do domu. Wciąż przekładasz wioske nad życie rodzinne. To pewnego dnia może mieć złe skutki! ''- Powiedziała Astrid, która mimo swojego wieku, wciąż jest kobietą pełną wdzięku. Włosy splecione ma w jeden prosty warkocz. Nie nosi już spódniczki, tylko spodnie, ma również na sobie kożuch żeby nie było jej zimno. Dostała go od swojego syna na urodziny.'' -Wiesz przecież że nie moge porzucić od tak spraw wioski. Jestem wodzem! Jednak masz rację, postaram się być lepszym ojcem, sprawdzę co porabia nasz syn. ''- Po powiedzeniu tych słów poszedł do pokoju Qymaena. Zapukał do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę.'' -Witaj synu, co ciekawego porabiasz? -Myślę, nad tym by mieć własnego smoka. ''- Qymaen nie był postury jak większość wikingów, jednak napewno lepiej jest zbudowany niż jego ojciec gdy był w jego wieku. Zapewno te geny odziedziczył po matce. Nie ma on opalonej cery, zresztą tu na Berk trudno o to by mieć ciemniejszą cerę. Włosy posiada koloru czarnego, splecione są one w warkocz, jednak po bokach włosy ma wygolone. Wzrostem dorównuje ojcu, a jak wiadomo Czkawka nie należy do niskich ludzi.'' -To świetne, jutro możemy wspólnie wybrać smoka dla ciebie. Ciesze się że wreszcie się zdecydowałeś na to. Znajdziemy dla ciebie jakiegoś śmiertnika, koszmara, wandersmoka czy innego gada, który przypadnie Ci do gustu. ''- Czkawka słysząc to odrazu stał się szczęśliwszy.'' -Tylko że ja chcę oswoić Oszołomostracha!'' - Ojciec odrazu stracił entuzjazm.'' -Nie wracajmy do tamtej rozmowy! Wszystkie Oszołomostrachy zapewne juz wyginęły, a ty wciąż o nich myślisz! -Ale pamiętasz tato jak zawsze mi opowiadałeś o tych smokach, o tym jak nawet kiedyś złapałeś trop jednego z nich. To może być nadzieja, gdybym udał się w tamto miejsce. -Po pierwsze, trop miałem ale smoka nie znalazłem. Po drugie, tamtejsze tereny należą do Berserków, a z nimi lepiej nie zadźierać. -Berk posiada tak wspaniałą armię, flotę i smoczych jeźdźców a Ty boisz się jakiś Berserków? Dobrze daj mi jeden statek i paru ludzi a ja popłyne tam, nikt mnie nawet nie zauważy.'' - Qymaen był pewien tego co mówi, jednak nie potrafił namówić do swojej racji ojca.'' -Armia i flota są po to by nas bronić, nie potrzebne nam są jakieś wojny. A statku i tak nie dostaniesz, boje się o ciebie, twoja matka i babcia Val by mnie zabiły gdybym Ci na to pozwolił. Żadnych Oszołomostrachów, jutro pójdziemy znaleźć dla ciebie smoka, takiego który jeszcze istnieje! Rozumiemy się? -Tak tato. ''- Ledwo przeszły przez gardło mu te słowa, wiedział że z ojcem nie wygra.'' -No ja myślę. ''- Czkawka odwrócił się, wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.'' Qymaen był załamany, nie chciał on innego smoka, marzył tylko i wyłącznie o tym by poskromić Oszołomostracha. Tyle opowieści usłyszał o tym legendarnym smoku, od babci czy ojca. Wszystkie te opowieści zdumiewały go, gdy je słyszał starał sobie wyobrażać to wszystko, tak jakby stał obok wszystkich tych wydarzeń. Większosć opowieści o tym smoku uszłyszał od babci Valki, wkońcu to ona spędziła dużą część swojego życia przy jednym z nich. Siedział i myślał, godzinę lub dwie. Po dłuższym namyśle, postanowił przejść do czynu, popłynie tam choćby miał i spotkać Berserków. Wyszedł z pokoju, rodziców już nie było. Poszedł więc do pokoju, w którym jego ojciec trzyma ważne rzeczy. Drzwi są na klucz, który posiada jedynie jego ojciec, niestety trzyma go ciągle przy sobie. Qymaen nie dawał za wygraną, rozpędził się i z całym impetem wleciał w drzwi by je wyważyć. Udało mu się, przewrócił się wraz z drzwiami, na szczęście obeszło się bez żadnych stłuczeń. Jedyne czego szukał, to mapa ojca na której zaznaczył miejsce gdzie znalazł ślady Oszołomostracha. Odrazu ją znalazł, otworzył by się upewnić czy to napewno ta mapa. Tak to ta mapa, jest tu zaznaczone, miejsce w którym Czkawka był bliski spotkania z trzecim Oszołomostrachem, o którym słyszano. Złapał mapę i zwinął ją po czym szybko wyszedł z domu. Wiedział do kogo się teraz zwrócić o pomoc, do przyjaciela ich rodziny, Pyskacza. Może ma już swoje lata, ale rejsu to on na pewno nie odmówi. Czym prędzej więc udał się do niego, by prosić go o przysługę. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Pyskacz zgodził się, jednak niechętnie. Wiedział że w ten sposób naraża się u Czkawki, jednak nie mógł odmówić Qymaenowi, którego traktował jako najbliższą dla niego osobę. Wspólnik Qymaena kazał mu wstawić się do przystani, a on w tym czasie zbierze ekipę, jednak nie zbyt dużą by nikt nie nabrał podejrzeń. Udał się więc do przystani, jednak bocznymi ścieżkami, tak by nie spotkać po drodzę ojca. Z całej siły ściskał mapę, czując że jest coraz bliżej upragnionego celu. Doszedł na przystań na której była tylko jedna łódź, nie czekał zbyt długo, ukazał mu się Pyskacz wraz z 6 towarzyszami, każdy z nich szedł z wiosłem i bojowym wyposażeniem, na wszelki wypadek. Nawet Qymaen posiadał broń, był to długi miecz stworzony z gronkielowego żelaza, o rękojeści stworzonej specialnie dla niego, między rękojeścią a ostrzem znajdował się czerwony rubin, który ozdabial broń. Wiatry były pomyślne, więc odrazu odcumowali statek. Płyneli bardzo szybko, wiatr jak gdyby ich niósł. mimo że wiosłowanie było zbędne, to mimo to wikingowie pośpieszali łódź, by znaleźć się szybciej u celu. -Pokaż no młody, tą mapę. Musze zerknąć gdzie nas zabierasz. ''- Qymaen wręczył mapę Pyskaczowi, ten spojrzał po mapie.'' -Ojciec mówił że są to niebezpieczne okolice. ''- Spokojnym głosem powiedział Qymaen.'' -Zapewne miał racje, płyniemy na terytorium Berserków, jednak nie bój się, ta łódź jest szybka i mała, nawet nas nie zauważą. Do tego posiadasz doświadczoną załogę. Na nie jednym dalekim rejsie bywałem. Bracia Aegir i Kalf słyną z brawurowej akcji na Wyspie Łupieżców, Baras nie raz towarzyszył mi na nie jednej wyprawie, nie znam odważniejszej trójki od Ulfa, Vestara oraz Thorgala. Poręczam za każdego z tego odziału, możesz być pewien ze damy z siebie wszystko. -Dziękuje wam, dziękuje za to ze pomagacie mi. Napewno po wszystkim odwdzięcze się wam, za dobroć jaką mnie traktujecie. ''- Qymaen przemówił niczym prawdziwy wódz, jednak nie czuł się taki. Nie pragnie tronu na Berk, jedyne czego chce to osiągnąć swój cel.'' -Panie, znajdujemy się już na terytorium Berserków, wyspa powinna być niedaleko. ''- Oznajmił Baras, którego zwą sokole oko. Ponoć potrafi wypatrzeć zwierzęta na wyspie, za nim inni ujrzą samą wyspę.'' -Musimy być czujni. ''- Tym razem przemówił jeden z braci, a dokładniej Aegir. '' -Dobrze, Baras wypatruj wyspy, jeżeli utrzymamy kurs, wkrótce ją ujrzymy. ''- Spokojnie powiedział Pyskacz, jak gdyby wiedział że nic złego się nie stanie''. Wiatr wiał silnie, a fale zdawały się być coraz wyższe, jednak nikogo to niepokoiło. Każdy zajmował się tym czym powinien. Jedynie Qymaen nie miał zajęcia, jako szczur lądowy nie mógł zbyt dużo zdziałać, więc nie zostało mu przydzielone żadne zadanie. Nie przejmował się tym wcale, stał na przodzie statku i trzymał się liny. Wyczekiwał aż ujrzy wyspę, w środku ciała czuje jakby wiodło go przeznaczenie. Jednak jest on typem człowieka, który nie wierzy w przesądy, a tym bardziej w przeznacznie. Fale zaczeły po chwili ustawać, wikingowie nie musieli już się tak przemęczać podczas wiosłowania. Nagle, Baras wstał. -Tam! Widzę przed nami wyspę!'' -'' Wykrzyczał Sokole Oko. Po chwili pozostałym również się ona ukazała. Była przepiękna, od lewej strony cała porośnięta drzewami i różną roślinnością, natomiast od strony prawej była jałowa, jedyne co się tam znajdowało to kamienie i piasek. -Tak wielki smok znajduje się pewnie na tej prawej części wyspy, gdyby znajdował się na lewej napewno połowy drzew już by nie było. - Powiedział Qymaen, który nie należał do ludzi głupich, więc wikingowie podzielili jego zdanie. '' -Musimy uważać, napewno będzie tu bardziej niebezpiecznie niż podczas rejsu. ''- Ostrzegł swych towarzyszy Pyskacz. 'Rozdział 2 - Nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli' Wikingowie wysiedli z łodzi, stanęli na miękkim piasku. Qymaen mimo iż był to jego pierwszy rejs, to nie wydawał się być przestraszony tej wyprawy. Odwagi mu nie brakowało, jego towarzysze bez trudu to dostrzegli. -Ruszajmy zanim się ściemni. ''- Powiedział Ulf.'' -Masz rację, nocowanie tutaj może okazać się wielkim błędem.'' - Potwierdził myśl kompana, Pyskacz.'' -A więc ruszajmy szukać smoka. Napewno łatwo go dojrzymy.'' - Powiedział młody bohater, po czym zaczął prowadzić całą ekspedycje.'' Teren po którym teraz stąpali nie był tak miękki jak piasek na plaży. Teraz wszędzie leżały kamienie, twarde i wielkie, nie był to poranny spacer. Jednak droga usypana kamieniami zdawała się kończyć, a dalej była ziemia porośnięta wyłącznie trawą. Kompania dostrzegła coś, był to wielki ślad stopy pozostawiony najwidoczniej właśnie przez Oszołomostracha! Wielkość jego stopy jest przerażająco wielka. Qymaen odrazu wybuchł radością. -A więc jednak isteneją jeszcze! Jestesmy na dobrym tropie ruszajmy czym prędzej! ''- Przywódca ekspedycji poderwał wszystkich, był niezwykle rozradowany. Wierzył, że niedługo ujrzy swojego upragnionego smoka.'' Podążali za śladami, szli długo a ślady wydawały się jakby nie kończąc. Po drodze spotykali ciała zabitych smoków, podejrzewali że mógł to zrobić Oszołomostrach, tylko dlaczego? Co mogły mu zrobić takie małe smoki w porównaniu do niego, tak monumentalnego smoka. Ta myśl każdego osłupiła, im bliżej zdawali się być celu, tym bardziej się bali. Ślady pozostawione po smoku zdawały się być coraż świeższe, więc każdy z towarzyszy był przygotowany na wszelki wypadek. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie znaleźli smoka, tylko jego leże! Było to wielkie smocze leże zbudowane z lodu, Pyskacz widział już takie, zbudowane przez Oszołomostracha Valki, a ona opowiadała o nim swojemu wnukowi. Szli powoli, uważając by nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę, przy okazji podziwiali piękno tej budowli. Baras dostrzegł gniazdo, jednak jak na tak dużego smoka było one małe. -Widzicie, tam? Wygląda to na gniazdo jednak jest za małe jak na tego smoka. Zaraz, ja tam widzę chyba smocze jajo! - Wykrzyczał Baras. Wszyscy odrazu pobiegli, nie tracąc czasu. Gdy znaleźli się w gnieździe nie wierzyli własnym oczom! To jajo było ich wielkości! Było ono koloru białego, z niebieskimi plamkami. Jajo było niesamowicie twarde, skorupa wytrzymałością mogłaby dorównywać żelazu. -Więc stąd te wszystkie zabite smoki po drodze! Była to matka, która najwidoczniej przenosiła młode i chroniła je przed innymi smokami.'' - Rozgryzł całą sytuacje Kalf.'' -Musimy się pośpieszyć, w każdym momencie może wrócić matka, a smocze jajo będzie dla ciebie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, Qymaen. Pisklę będzie Ci najłatwiej wytresować. ''- Przemówił Pyskacz do Qymaena.'' -Masz rację, bierzemy jajo i czym prędzej się z tąd wynosimy. ''- Pogonił swych kompanów młody wiking.'' Czterech wikingów złapało jajo i je nieśli, było to wielkie jajo i ciężkie, nigdy dotąd nie widzieli tak dużego smoczego jaja. Druga czwórka wikingów osłaniała ich, w razie niebiezpieczeństwa. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny ryk, była to matka, która wracała najwidoczniej z polowania. Wszyscy wikingowie porwali się do biegu, dzięki napływowi adrenaliny biegli, nie czując zmęczenia. Obrali tą samą drogę którą weszli, bowiem ryk dochodził z innego wejścia. Kalf który akurat nie niósł jaja obrócił się by spojrzeć czy matka już weszła do leża, niestety tak. Był to niezwykle majestatyczny smok, o oblrzymiej posturze. Był on biało - szary z niebieskimi elementami, posiada dwa potężne ciosy, cztery krępe, potężne nogii, ogromne skrzydła ale nie może latać, ponieważ są zbyt małe w porównaniu do niego. Oszołomostrach zauważył brak jaja w gnieździe, po czym dostrzegł złodziei jej maleństwa. Kalf nie czekajac dłużej dołączył do reszty, i ostrzegł ich że matka już wie o zgubie. Wikingowie znajdowali się już w wyjściu. -Nie damy rady jej uciec, jest zbyt szybka w porównaniu do nas! ''- Wykrzyczał zmęczony Aegir.'' -Może uda mi się ją spowolnić, na wszelki wypadek wziąłem ze sobą ładunki stworzone przez mojego ojca, w środku znajduje się gaz Zębiroga, możemy zamknąć to wyjście. ''- Nie czekając na odpowiedź kompanów, otworzył torbę z której wyjął paczuszkę i podłożył ją przy wyjściu. Reszta zdążyła się już oddalić, Qymaen wysypał długą linię prochu którą odpalił, po czym biegł ile sił w nogach, gdy się obrócił zauważył Oszołomostracha który ich gonił. Jednak zanim zdąrzył wystrzelić lód ze swej paszczy, paczuszka wybuchnęła i zamknęła wyjście, ułatwiając ucieczkę ekspedycji.'' -Szybko do łodzi! ''- Krzyknął Pyskacz.'' Biegli, łódź zdawała się być już niedaleko i wten Oszołomostrach zaczął ich doganiać. Ostatnim w ucieczce był Pyskacz, który nie posiadał już dawnej kondycji. Dalej biegło czterech wikingów z jajem a przed nimi Qymaen, Aegir i Baras. -Dalej Pyskacz, biegnij! ''- Poganiał swojego przyjaciela Qymaen. Niespodziewanie Oszołomostrach wystrzelił lód, tak by nie zranić jaja. Był to precyzyjny cios, prosto w Pyskacza, nie mógł tego przeżyć. W miejscu gdzie biegł, leży teraz duża bryła niekształtnego lodu. '' -NIE!! Tylko nie to!!!'' - Qymaen zatrzymał się, nie wierzył własnym oczom, przez jego żądze posiadania smoka zginął jego najbliższy przyjaciel, był dla niego lepszy jak ojciec, którego tylko interesowała wioska.'' -Nie zatrzymuj się, nie teraz! Bo podzielisz jego los! ''- Baras starał się go otrząsnąć. Wiedział, że nie ma teraz czasu na rozpacz, trzeba uciekać. '' Qymaen najwidoczniej zrozumiał że trzeba jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy łodzi. I oto w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, pojawił się ktoś kogo by sie najmniej spodziewali! Byli to Berserkowie którym najwidoczniej Oszołomostrach przeszkadzał, i pragnęli się go pozbyć. Wytoczyli oni katapulty i pułapki na tego smoka które nie robiły mu najmniejszej krzywdy. Setki łuczników strzelało prosto w smoka. Berserkerzy posiadają własnych smoczych jeźdźców, którzy atakowali oszołomostracha. Niektórzy z nich posiadali liny, którymi najwidoczniej próbowali związać nogi Oszołomostracha. Jednak teraz był on skupiony na własnej obronie, niż własnego dziecka. Teraz towarzysze mogli spokojnie uciec. Gdy znaleźli się przy statku usłyszeli potężny ryk smoka i po chwili jego głośny upadek, przez co ziema pod ich stopami się poruszyła. Chcieli jak najszybciej opuścić tą wyspę, bali się że jak nie smok to teraz Berserkerzy mogą ich zatrzymać. Załadowali jajo pod pokład, było trudno bo jajo wkońcu jest ciężkie, jednak dali radę. Przykryli jajo słomą, by nic mu się nie stało. Odcumowali łódź i wypłynęli. Długo nie czekali, nieszczęście jakby za nimi podążało, przed nimi ujawił się jeden statek Berserków. '' -Stójcie, jesteście na naszym terytorium. Poddajcie sie, to nie zginiecie, jednak statek i jego zawartość rekwirujemy. Jesteśmy nieustraszeni, właśnie złapaliśmy Oszołomostracha. ''- Dumnie powiedział Berserk, który wyglądał niezwykle groźnie. Wraz z nim na statku znajdowało się 9 innych uzbrojonych Berserków. -Po co wam on wogóle jest? '' - Zapytał zaciekawiony Baras.'' -Nie interesuj się, więc jak, składacie broń? -No dobrze, poddajemy się. Baras wziął topór i podszedł do Berserka, topór trzymał na obu dłoniach a ręce przed siebie, w geście poddania się. Jednak zamiast broń złożyć przed wrogiem, złapał za broń i jednym mocnym ciosem uderzył Berserka. Za Barasem podążyła reszta wikingów. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, która toczyła się na statku Berserków, bowiem wszyscy wikingowie zaszarżowali na wroga. Qymaen który codziennie ćwiczy walkę mieczem, czuł się jakby w swoim żywiole. Niektórzy z wikingów nie zdołali powalić jeszcze jednego przeciwnika a on zabił już dwóch Berserków. Wikingowie byli o wiele lepiej wyszkoleni od swoich wrogów. Jednak jeden z nich zaskoczył Barasa i powalił go ciosem włócznią w plecy. Towarzysze odrazu rzucili się do pomocy, zajeli się Berserkiem a bracia wzięli rannego na swój statek. Bitwa została wygrana, wróg zgładzony. Jednak bez happy endu. Qymaen stanął przed siedzącym Barasem. -Dasz radę, jesteś twardy, nie wytrzymam straty drugiej osoby dzisiaj. ''- Powiedział przez łzy Qymaen, jakby pewny tego że Baras niechybnie umiera.'' -Jestem już stary, a dla wikinga umrzeć w walce to wielki honor. Ciesze się że mogłem pomóc Ci spełnić swoje marzenie, pamiętaj, słuchaj serca a zajdziesz daleko. Z tym smokiem będziesz najpotężniejszym wikingiem jakiego widział świat. Pozdrowie od ciebie Pyskacza, będziemy wspólnie jedli i pili w Valhalli! ''- Powiedział Baras po czym wyzionął ducha. Łzy leciały jak woda z wodospadu po twarzy Qymaena. Nigdy nie przeżył tyle cierpenia podczas jednego dnia. Przez jego ambicje, zginęło dzis dwóch mężnych wikingów z Berk. Czuł się winny, żałował tej całej wyprawy.'' -Musimy już płynąć, bo możemy natrafić na inne statki Berserków. ''- Poklepał Ulf młodzika po ramieniu. '' -Tak masz rację, do wioseł. ''- Młody bohater wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Podszedł do niego Aegir.'' -Nie smuć się, Valhalla jest o wiele szęśliwszym miejscem niż egzystencja na tym świecie. Pamiętaj zawsze, że masz teraz wspaniałego smoka, nie zapominaj kto się przez to poświęcił. Gwiazdy widoczne są tylko w nocy. -'' Po tych słowach Aegir odszedł, zostawił go samego''. Wszyscy wiosłowali prócz Ulfa, ponieważ były tylko 4 miejsca na wiosłowanie, on natomiast zajął miejsce Barasa, jako obserwator. Qymaen wrócił na miejsce gdzie stał, gdy żeglowali tutaj. Przypomniał mu się obraz jak płynęli a obok niego stał Pyskacz, na tym miejscu leżał hak który zawsze zamieniał z innymi "protezami" w miejsce straconej ręki. Widok tego haka tylko więcej przysporzył mu bólu. Czuł się zagubiony, teraz jak osiagnął swój cel, nie wiedział jak dalej postąpić. Wiedział tylko że czym prędzej powinien wrócić na Berk. Wiatr wiał spokojnie, Thor dzisiaj był łaskawy, tak jakby nawet bóstwo było wzruszone całą sytuacją. Wcześniej, w drodze tutaj każdy był wesoły, ciągle ktoś rozmawiał, pogwizdywał, a Ulf śpiewał szanty, tak teraz na łodzi panuje grobowa cisza. Wszyscy zdumieni tą sytuacją, jednak nikt nie ma za złe tego Qymaenowi, każdy wiedział w co się pakuje, i wiedzieli jaka może być tego cena. W takim właśnie nastroju zmierzali do ojczyzny. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania